Folding chairs are used in various settings, such as sporting events and park activities. One well-known style of folding chair includes a 20″ by 20″ folding chair in which a canvas seat and canvas backrest are stretched between, and supported by, a tubular frame. When unfolded and in a chair configuration, a space exists beneath the seat and between the various tubular-frame members. When the chair is collapsed, such as when being transported or stored, the tubular frame collapses into the space, thereby collapsing the canvas seat and canvas backrest. Often, a canvas folding chair will be accompanied by a separate bag that can be used to carry the canvas folding chair when collapsed.